The present disclosure relates to a peripheral apparatus, a terminal, a power saving control system, a power saving control method, and a power saving control program that perform a notification response about a shift to a power saving state.
As a typical peripheral apparatus that can perform a shift to a power saving state, there is an image forming apparatus of a multi-functional machine (Multifunctional Peripheral, MFP) that can print a document and an image.
Besides, in a typical image processing system, a PC (Personal Computer) includes a program for determining a power saving state, and in a case where the program determines the power saving state, notifies an image processing apparatus of a shift to the power saving state. The image processing apparatus of the typical image processing system shifts to the power saving state when being notified, by the PC, of the shift to the power saving state.